videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes Adapted
"The War You Never Knew!" - Tagline War Of Heroes Adapted is a new installment within the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a Reboot/Re-telling of the events seen within the very first War Of Heroes Game set during the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity and the growing Crossover Reboots. This game was originally intended to be the beginning of the Story Arc which detailed the Great Superhuman War and beginning of the War Against the Villain Armada, showing several characters from currently Crossover-implemented Franchises such as Call of Duty, The Walking Dead, Watch Dogs, Terminator and The Incredibles but also taking other popular Franchises which were not present before and implementing them as part of both the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots and the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe. Set during the year 2014, this revised Script for the original War of Heroes Crossover Universe will detail the early months of the War Against the Villain Armada (a deadly and cataclysmic Conflict fought between the Forces of The Hero Coalition and their enemies, The Villain Armada) and will show the early Missions of Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and Clementine Everett as they recruit other Heroes to fight alongside them. The game is set for release in Mid-2019 on all Consoles and PC. Cast * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett (WoH Adapted) * Cristina Vee as Killua Zoldyck * Nolan Gross as John 'Reaper' * Christina Pucceli as Sunny Emmerich-Gurlukovich * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Cristina Vee as Killua Zoldyck * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Brandon Martinez as James Fairbanks * Wyatt Ralff as Alex Fairbanks * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Oliver Bell as Tyler Green * Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Jack Riedy as James Pearce * Rachel Pace as Erin Fairbanks * Danielle Williams as Laura Reese * Sophie Turner as Cora Pearce * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Quinton Flynn as Jack 'Raiden' * Alexander Roycewicz as Sgt. Alderman * Jason West as Pvt. Massey * Keith Arem as Cpl. Barton * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * Benedict Cumberbatch as Buddy 'Syndrome' Pine Series Continuity Main Article: Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity and Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe Plot Prologue: Utopian Reality The game starts off showing the massive overshot of the New Metroville City, which is a Utopian Version of the Metroville Ruins seen commonly during the War Against the Villain Armada, with Clementine Everett narrating "The Multiverse... An infinite number of Dimensions all existing on the Planey known as Earth, the Birthplace of Humanity and their more powerful counterparts, the Hero Knight Species. For a time, these Species lived in complete harmony and advanced their Dimensions in various ways with new Technologies: They shaped the 21st Century, but the needs of Humanity gave way to an unknown and brutally powerful Militaristic Force known as The Villain Armada which invaded a Reality known as Earth-135 in Early 2014, during the historic Great Invasion of Earth-135 as it shows the Utopia that is New Metroville: Coalition-owned Helicopters flying through the Skyline, Civilians walking through the bustling Streets living normal lives at night and dozens of Vehicles moving through the City Highways, because in this Reality the War Against the Villain Armada is not a destructive Global War, but a subtle and Covert Conflict fought through Political Powers and Proxy Wars. Clementine then continues her narration by saying "The War brought so much suffering to trillions of Humans and Hero Knights across the Multiverse, but eventually... Our side known as The Hero Coalition managed to destroy the Armada's Fleet, decimate its gigantic Ground Armies and push the Armada back from the Core Realities of The Multiverse and back to where the Armada originated in the Unknown Realities. What followed as an age of Peace and Freedom for the whole Multiverse, including this Dimension... Earth-A150." as it shows the Suburbs of New Metroville where a young, 12-year-old boy with snow-like white hair is seen sitting on a Rooftop adjacent to an Apartment Building, holding a Maverick A-2 Sniper in his hands and modifying it with several Attachments such as Scope Tuning, a Laser Sight, FMJ Barrel and a Suppressor as he looks at the Apartment Building across the Street from his Rooftop. As the boy watches from the Rooftop above, he hears a few footsteps behind him and says "I know you're there, Keith. Come out before I kick your ass!" as Keith Riley (the 12-year-old son of CoD Protagonist, Simon 'Ghost' Riley walks out of hiding and says "Aw, c'mon Kil! Why do you always have to spoil it for me?" in a Scottish accent and then sits next to the white-haired boy, who is now revealed to be Killua Zoldyck. Keith then asks "Why do you always come here at night, Killua? Whenever you have some time off from your Missions, or Command doesn't give you anything to do... You're here, in the New Metroville Suburbs and staring at the same Floor of this same Apartment every few nights. Why?" and then Killua answers "The Apartment I'm looking at right now is the one Clementine Everett lives in. She bought it a few months ago, and I thought about coming here every night just to see her." and Keith laughs, asking "You like her, don't you? You like... Watching her." as Killua blushes lightly, then hesitates with his answer of "Well, she is..." and Keith asks him "Beautiful, mysterious and a nice person? Yeah, because those words describe a Hero Knight who killed so many Armada Troops during The Multiverse Wars. Plus, the statement 'I like watching her' is a little bit..." but then he notices the Curtains to Clementine's Apartment are closed, and he asks "Wait, how do you even see her? Those Curtains are completely closed!" as Killua explains "My Nen Energy isn't just for Godspeed or Lightning Palm, y'know... I can see through Walls or even those Curtains." and Keith looks at him and then chuckles, saying "Alright, that is extremely creepy! I mean, just watching her here is creepy enough, but-" then Killua interrupts him by saying "She's waking up dude, get outta here!" and Keith asks "What? Why should you stay?!" and then Killua tells him "She knows me in this Dimension, alright? Now fucking scram!" and Keith sighs, saying "Fine... Have fun with your girlfriend!" as he uses Active Camo to cloak from the Rooftop and is then heard jumping off of it.